wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff's Sleeping Skit
Jeff's Sleeping Skit is a skit that appeared through out the Wiggles videos and shows. It is extremely popular and is now done by Lachy. It has two videos that focus on it. Trivia *The Wiggles also did a segment based on this on Sprout's Wiggly Waffle where the sproutlets had to help The Awake Wiggles wake him up. Appearances #The Countdown (1987) (Birth of "WAKE UP JEFF!") #The Wiggles on Play School (1992) #ABC For Kids: Live In Concert (1992) #Wiggle Time (1993) #Yummy Yummy (1994) #Big Red Car (1995) #Wake Up Jeff! (1996) (1st main appearance) #Wiggledance! Live in Concert (1997) #Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997) #The Wiggles Movie (1997) #Yummy Yummy (re-recording) (1998) #Wiggle Time (re-recording) (1998) #The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland (1998) #Toot Toot! (1998) #The Wiggly Big Show (1999) #It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World (cameo) (2000) #Wiggly TV (2000) #Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party (2001) #Yule Be Wiggling (2001) #Wiggly Safari (2002) #Wiggle Bay (2002) #Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (2002) #Space Dancing (2003) #Top of the Tots (2004) #Cold Spaghetti Western (2004) #Live Hot Potatoes! (2005) #Sailing Around the World (Cameo) (2005) #Here Comes the Big Red Car (2005) #It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (2006) (2nd main appearance) #Splish Splash Big Red Boat (2006) #Wiggledancing - Live In The USA (Several Times) (2006) #Racing to the Rainbow (2006) #Wiggledancing! Live in Concert #Getting Strong! (2007) #Pop Go The Wiggles (2007) #You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (2008) #Sing a Song of Wiggles (2008) #The Wiggles Go Bananas! (2009) #Hot Poppin' Popcorn (2009) #Let's Eat (2010) #Ukulele Baby! (2011) #It's Always Christmas With You (2011) #Surfer Jeff (2012) #Celebration (2012) Gallery File:JeffFattSleeping.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Cockroaches" File:JeffSleepnodding.jpg|Jeff sleep-nodding File:JeffSleeping.jpg|Jeff sleeping on "Playschool" JeffSleepinginABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "ABC For Kids: Live in Concert" JeffSleepinginABCForKidsLiveInConcert2.jpg|Jeff sleeping again JeffSleepinginABCForKidsLiveInConcert3.jpg|Jeff sleeping while Greg telling everyone to wake him up File:JeffSleepinginLet'sWiggle.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Let's Wiggle" book File:JeffSleepinginWiggleTime.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggle Time" File:JeffSleepinginYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Yummy Yummy" File:JeffSleepinginDorothy'sBirthdayParty(Episode).jpg|Jeff sleeping in pilot episode: "Dorothy's Birthday Party" File:JeffSleepinginBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Big Red Car" File:JeffSleepinginPyjamas.jpg|Jeff sleeping in pajamas JeffSleepinginBigRedCarTour.png|Jeff sleeping in Big Red Car Tour JeffSleepinginWakeUpJeff!Original.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wake Up Jeff!" original version JeffSleepwalkinginWakeUpJeff!-Original.jpg|Jeff sleep-walking in "Wake Up Jeff!" original version JeffSleepinginBackstage.jpg|Jeff sleeping in backstage JeffSleepinginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wake Up Jeff!" JeffSleepingintheMagicBox.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Greg's Magic Box Trick JeffSleepinginBed.jpg|Jeff sleeping in bed JeffSleepinginWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue JeffSleepinginWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wake Up Jeff!" end credits JeffSleepinginWiggledance!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggledance!" JeffSleepinginWiggledance!2.jpg|Jeff sleeping again JeffSleepinginWiggledance!3.jpg|Jeff sleeping yet again JeffSleepinginCloseup.jpg|Jeff sleeping in his close-up JeffSleepinginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" JeffSleepinginPurpleArmchair.jpg|Jeff sleeping in his purple armchair JeffSleepinginWiggly,WigglyChristmasBonusClip.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggles Interactive" TheWigglesMovie62.png|Jeff sleeping in Mrs. Bingles' School TheWigglesMovie175.png|Jeff sleepwalking TheWigglesMovie180.png|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie493.jpg|Jeff snoring TheWigglesMovie533.png|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car TheWigglesMovie1082.jpg|Jeff sleeping on Wigglehouse lawn TheWigglesMovie1184.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Wigglehouse TheWigglesMovie1497.jpg|Jeff sleeping in circus tent JeffSleepwalking.jpg|Jeff Sleepwalking JeffSleepinginYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 JeffSleepinginWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff sleeping in the 1998 version of "Wiggle Time" JeffSleepinginTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles Big Show" JeffSleepinginWigglyMedley.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggly Medley" TheWigglesMovie-Prologue8.png|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles Movie" prologue JeffSleepinginTVSeries1OpeningSequence.png|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles" TV Series JeffSleepinginFoodman.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Foodman" JeffandWigglehouseDoorSleeping.jpg|Jeff and Wigglehouse door sleeping in "Murray's Shirt" JeffSleepinginBuildingBlocks.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Building Blocks" JeffSleepinginJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Jeff the Mechanic" JeffSleepinginLilly.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Lilly" JeffSleepinginZardoZap.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Zardo Zap" JeffSleepwalkinginZardoZap.jpg|Jeff sleepwalking in "Zardo Zap" JeffSleepinginTheParty.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Party" JeffSleepinginhisSleepingCap.jpg|Jeff sleeping in his sleeping cap JeffSleepinginWiggleOpera.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggle Opera" JeffSleepinginMusclemanMurray.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Muscleman Murray" JeffSleepinginTootToot!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Toot Toot!" JeffSleepingonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Jeff sleeping on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" File:JeffSleepingonQantasAirplane.jpg|Jeff sleeping on Qantas airplane File:JeffSleepinginDisneyland.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Disneyland JeffSleepinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland Park" JeffSleepinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark2.jpg|Jeff sleeping again JeffSleepinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark3.jpg|Jeff sleeping yet again JeffSleepingonMadTeaParty.jpg|Jeff sleeping on the Mad Tea Party ride JeffSleepinginMickey'sToontown.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Mickey's Toontown JeffSleepinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland Park" epilogue JeffSleepinginTVSeries2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggles World" TV Series JeffSleepinginWiggleFood.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggle Food" JeffSleepinginDancing.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Dancing" JeffSleepinginDressingUp.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Dressing Up" JeffSleepinginYourBody.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Your Body" JeffSleepinginAtPlay.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "At Play" JeffSleepinginMulticultural.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Multicultural" CavemanJeffSleeping.jpg|Caveman Jeff sleeping PuppetJeffSleeping.jpg|Puppet Jeff sleeping JeffSleepinginTootToot!1999.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Toot Toot!" 1999 JeffSleepinginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car in "The Wiggly Big Show" JeffSleepinginTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggly Big Show" JeffSleepinginWigglyBackstage.jpg|Jeff sleeping in backstage JeffSleepinginElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Jeff sleeping in shaking clothes JeffSleepinginTheWigglyBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggly Big Show" end credits CavemanJeffSleepinginHistory.jpg|Caveman Jeff sleeping in "History" JeffSleepinginFamily.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Family" JeffSleepwalkinginNutrition.jpg|Jeff sleepwalking in "Nutrition" JeffSleepinginDirections.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Directions" JeffSleepinginTheBody.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Body" JeffSleepinginWagsWorld.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Wags World JeffSleepingWhileThinking.jpg|Jeff sleeping while thinking JeffSleepinginWork.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Work" JeffSleepinginImagination.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Imagination" JeffSleepinginCowsandDucks.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Cows and Ducks" JeffSleepwalkinginCowsandDucks.jpg|Jeff sleepwalking in "Cows and Ducks" JeffSleepingonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Jeff sleeping on "Carols in the Domain" JeffSleepinginPlayhouseDisneyPromo.png|Jeff sleeping in Playhouse Disney Promo JeffSleepinginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" JeffSleepingon2MMM.jpg|Jeff sleeping on "2MMM" AnthonyLovesHisFood7.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Anthony Loves His Food" electronic storybook JeffSleepingin2001.jpg|Jeff sleeping in 2001 JeffSleepingatWonderlandSydney.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Wonderland Sydney File:JeffSleepinginHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" File:JeffSleepingattheCookandPhillipParkCentre.jpg|Jeff sleeping at the Cook and Phillip Park Centre JeffSleepinginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Yule Be Wiggling" File:JeffSleepingattheNorthPole.jpg|Jeff sleeping at the North Pole JeffSleepinginWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggly Safari" JeffSleepingonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Jeff sleeping on "Good Morning Australia" JeffSleepinginWiggleBay.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggle Bay" JeffSleepingintheRedVolkswagenCar.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the red Volkswagen car TheLostJoey5.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Lost Joey" electronic storybook JeffSleepinginSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Space Dancing" JeffSleepinginSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|CGI Jeff sleeping in "Space Dancing" JeffSleepinginMidAir.jpg|Jeff sleeping in mid-air JeffSleepinginSpaceship.jpg|Jeff sleeping in spaceship JeffSleepfloating.jpg|Jeff sleep-floating JeffSleepinginWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" File:JeffSleepinginConstructionHat.jpg|Jeff sleeping in construction hat Where'sJeff?-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" File:JeffSleepingatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Network Wiggles JeffonTheBigRedCarMallRide.jpg|Jeff in the Big Red Car JeffSleepingatthePark.jpg|Jeff at the park JeffSleepingatHoytsCinema.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Hoyts Cinema File:JeffSleepingatHydePark,Sydney.png|Jeff sleeping at Hyde Park, Sydney JeffSleepinginhisBed.jpg|Jeff in his bed JeffSleepingatLollipop'sPlayland.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Lollipop's Playland JeffSleepingattheLake.jpg|Jeff sleeping while fishing JeffSleepingatStateRailAuthorityofNewSouthWales.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Sate Rail Authority of New South Wales JeffSleepingonPileofBalloons.jpg|Jeff sleeping on a pile of balloons JeffSleepingattheBeach.jpg|Jeff at the beach JeffSleepingatNationalParksandWildlifeService.jpg|Jeff sleeping at National Parks and Wildlife Service JeffandWagsSleeping.jpg|Jeff and Wags sleeping JeffSleepingintheSydneySymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Jeff in the Sydney Orchestra JeffSleepingonSlipperyDip.jpg|Jeff sleeping on a slide JeffSleepingatFeatherdaleWildlifePark.png|Jeff sleeping at Featherdale Wildlife Park JeffSleepingonBench.png|Jeff sleeping on bench JeffSleepinginManlyArtGalleryandMuseum.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Manly Art Gallery and Museum JeffSleepingatSnakeExhibit.jpg|Jeff sleeping at a snake exhibit JeffSleepingintheLoungeRoom.jpg|Jeff sleeping at home while watching TV JeffSleepingatFountain.jpg|Jeff sleeping in front of a fountain JeffSleepingonParaglide.jpg|Jeff sleeping while riding a paraglide JeffSleepingonPotatoes.jpg|Jeff sleeping on a stack of potatoes JeffSleepingattheLibrary.jpg|Jeff sleeping at the library JeffSleepingattheLibrary-AlternateScene.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the library in an alternate scene JeffSleepingUnderBeachUmbrella.jpg|Jeff at the beach again JeffSleepinginElevator.jpg|Jeff sleeping on elevator JeffSleepinginToyStore.jpg|Jeff sleeping in a toy store JeffSleepinginTVSeries3.png|Jeff sleeping in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series WakeUpJeff!-2002.png|Jeff sleeping in "Wake Up Jeff (2002 Version)" JeffSleepingonFRESH.jpg|Jeff sleeping on "FRESH" JeffSleepinginTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggly Safari Show" JeffSleepinginTopoftheTots.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Top of the Tots" JeffandtheLumpyMattress24.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Jeff and the Lumpy Mattress" Electronic Storybook WigglyWork7.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggly Work" electronic storybook JeffSleepingonToday.jpg|Jeff sleeping on "Today" JeffSleepingonTheCrocodileHunterDiaries.jpg|Jeff sleeping on "The Crocodile Hunter Diaries" JeffSleepinginColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Cold Spaghetti Western" JeffSleepingattheTownFair.jpg|Jeff sleeping at the Town Fair JeffSleepinginAWigglyPostcardFromAsia.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "A Wiggly Postcard From Asia" JeffSleepingatToysRUs.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Toys R Us HowWagsAlmostMissedTheShow!2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "How Wags Almost Missed the Show!" electronic storybook JeffSleepingattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Jeff sleeping at the Sydney Entertainment Centre JeffSleepinginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Live Hot Potatoes!" JeffSleepinginLiveHotPotatoes!2.jpg|Jeff sleeping again JeffSleepinginLiveHotPotatoes!3.jpg|Jeff sleeping yet again JeffSleepinginLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Live Hot Potatoes!" promo picture JeffSleepinginIt'sWiggleTime!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "It's Wiggle Time!" JeffSleepinginTVSeries4.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series JeffSleepinginWigglyAnimation.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Wiggly Animation JeffSleepinginEngland.jpg|Jeff sleeping in England AnimatedJeffSleepingintheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car JeffandtheLumpyMattress24.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Jeff and the Lumpy Mattress" electronic storybook JeffSleepinginDorothy'sBallet.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Dorothy's Ballet" JeffSleepingISwingMyBaton.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "I Swing My Baton" AnimatedJeffSleepinginCaveland.png|Animated Jeff sleeping in Caveland AnimatedJeffSleepinginSydney.jpg|Animated Jeff sleeping in Sydney AnimatedJeffSleepingonHorse.jpg|Animated Jeff sleeping on horse AnimatedJeffSleepinginDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Animated Jeff sleeping in Dorothy's garden AnimatedJeffSleepingintheWigglehouse.jpg|Animated Jeff sleeping in the Wigglehouse S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse20.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "S.S Feathersword" TrainDance(Wigglehouse)50.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Train Dance" BowWowWow(episode)30.jpg|Little Jeff sleeping JackintheBox17.png|Jeff sleeping in "Jack in the Box" ICount1-10-68.png|Jeff sleeping in "I Count 1-10" JeffSleepinginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert JeffSleepingin2004Medley.jpg|Jeff sleeping in 2004 medley File:JeffSleepingin2005.jpg|Jeff sleeping in 2005 JeffSleepinginTVSeries5.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 JeffSleepinginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" JeffSleepinginIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" CartoonJeffSleepinginBed.jpg|Cartoon Jeff sleeping in bed JeffSleepinginIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue JeffSleepinginSplishSplashBigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" JeffSleepinginPirateRadio.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Pirate Radio" JeffSleepingintheBigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Boat JeffSleepinginWigglyShoppingList.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggly Shopping List" JeffSleepingintheBigRedBoat2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Boat again TheBigRedBoat16.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Big Red Boat" electronic storybook JeffSleepinginLittleRockConcert.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Sleeping Rock" concert Wiggledancing!USAPrologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the "Wiggledancing! USA" prologue JeffSleepinginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggledancing! USA" JeffSleepinginWiggledancing!USA2.jpg|Jeff sleeping again in "Wiggledancing!" USA" JeffSleeplaughing.jpg|Jeff sleep-laughing JeffSleepingintheAudience.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the audience JeffSleepingonCBS.jpg|Jeff sleeping on CBS JeffSleepingin2006.jpg|Jeff sleeping in 2006 JeffSleepinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Racing to the Rainbow" JeffSleepinginAustralia.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Australia JeffSleepingatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Sydney Harbour JeffSleepinginTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" File:JeffSleepinginLunaParkConcert.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Luna Park concert JeffSleepinginWiggledancing!.png|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggledancing!" JeffSleepinginWiggledancing!2.jpg|Jeff sleeping again in "Wiggledancing!" JeffSleepingonABC.jpg|Jeff sleeping on ABC WagsinNewYork3.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wags in New York" electronic storybook" JeffSleepingatRandwickChildren'sHospital.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Randwick Children's Hospital JeffSleepinginGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Getting Strong!" JeffSleepinginLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Getting Strong! Language and Literacy" JeffSleepingatWigglesWorld.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Wiggles World theme park JeffSleepinginPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Pop Go The Wiggles" JeffSleepingatSixFlags.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Six Flags JeffSleepinginTVSeries6.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series JeffFattSleepingin2008.jpg|Jeff sleeping in 2008 JimmyBarnesSingingWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff sleeping while Jimmy Barnes sings "Wake Up Jeff!" JeffSleepinginYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-ClosingScene.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the closing scene of "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" File:JeffSleepinginManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Manchester Apollo concert JeffSleepingonFitzness.jpg|Jeff sleeping on "Fitzness" JeffSleepinginSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" JeffSleepinginYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingLiveCinemaTrailer.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" live cinema trailer JeffSleepinginBigBigShowPrologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Big Big Show" prologue JeffSleepinginBigBigShow!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Big Big Show" JeffSleepinginTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" JeffSleepingin2009.jpg|Jeff sleeping in 2009 JeffSleepinginWigglyWaffle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggly Waffle: Behind the Scenes" Ahoy!3.jpg|Jeff sleeping on "Wiggly Waffle" JeffSleepinginHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" CircusPractice19.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Circus Practice" electronic storybook JeffSleepinginBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Big Big Show in the Round" JeffSleepinginWigglyCircus.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggly Circus" JeffSleepinginLet'sEat!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Let's Eat!" JeffSleepinginLet'sEat!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Let's Eat!" in epilogue JeffSleepinginHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Hot Potato Studios JeffFattSleepingin2010.jpg|Jeff sleeping in 2010 JeffSleepingonCBSEarlyShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping on "CBS Early Show" JeffSleepingonBreakfastTelevision.jpg|Jeff sleeping on "Breakfast Television" JeffSleepingatDreamworld.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Dreamworld File:JeffSleepinginGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Greatest Hits in the Round" JeffSleepinginAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles' Australia Day Concert" JeffSleepinginUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Ukulele Baby!" JeffSleepinginUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Ukulele Baby!" end credits Bloop-ulele.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Ukulele Baby!" bonus clip JeffSleepinginWigglySongtime!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggly Songtime!" JeffSleepinginTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" JeffSleepinginBendigo.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Anthony's Wiggly Travels" JeffSleepinginUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Ukulele Baby!" concert JeffSleepingin2011.jpg|Jeff sleeping in 2011 JeffSleepinginAllenAmericansCommercial.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Allen Americans commercial JeffSleepingonAllenCityTV.jpg|Jeff sleeping on "Allen City TV" JeffSleepinginIZODCenterCommercial.jpg|Jeff sleeping in IZOD Center commercial JeffSleepinginWinnipegCommercial.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Winnipeg commercial File:JeffSleepinginBabyAntonio'sCircus.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Baby Antonio's Circus" DVD JeffSleepinginIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "It's Always Christmas With You" JeffSleepinginDarwin.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Darwin IJustCan'tSleepOnChristmasEve!2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in bed in "It's Always Christmas With You" JeffSleepinginPerth.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Perth JeffSleepingatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Powerhouse Museum JeffFattSleepingatARIAHallofFame.jpg|Jeff sleeping at "ARIA Hall of Fame" JeffSleepinginBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Big Birthday Show" JeffSleepinginSurferJeff.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Surfer Jeff" JeffandOakhillCollegeStudents.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Oakhill College clip JeffSleepingatManlyBeach.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Manly Beach JeffSleepinginScotland.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Scotland JeffSleepingin2012.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Getting Strong: Live in Concert" JeffSleepinginRoyalChildren'sHospital.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Royal Children's Hospital JeffFattSleepingin2012.jpg|Jeff sleeping in backstage (2012) JeffSleepinginGreg,JeffandMurray'sGoodbyeMessage.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Greg, Jeff and Murray's Goodbye Message" JeffFattSleepingonAirplane.jpg|Jeff sleeping on airplane JeffSleepingatTowerofLondon.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Tower of London JeffSleepinginCelebration!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Celebration!" JeffSleepinginWiggle2012Medley.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggle 2012 Medley" JeffFattSleepingonFitzness.jpg|Jeff sleeping on "Fitzness" (2012) JeffSleepinginHotPotatoStudioBackstage.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Hot Potato studio backstage JeffandLachyWigglesSleeping.jpg|Jeff and Lachy sleeping JeffSleepingonSunrise.jpg|Jeff sleeping on "Sunrise" JeffSleepinginCanada.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Canada JeffSleepingonTheSeekersChannel.jpg|Jeff sleeping on "The Seekers Channel" JeffSleepinginChristmasCelebration!Tour.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" JeffandLachySleeping.jpg|Jeff and Lachy sleeping in "Australia Day 2013" JeffSleepingin2013.jpg|Jeff sleeping in 2013 RobloxScreenShot12222015_184527801.png|Jeff sleeping in Roblox 99.jpg|Jeff sleeping in 2010 JeffFattSleepinginTheWiggles'ReunionConcertRehearsal.png|Jeff sleeping in The Wiggles' reunion concert rehearsal JeffSleepinginTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.png|Jeff sleeping in The Wiggles' reunion concert 20160529_191826.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Coloring Book 13510985_1167381066626612_1452692672648751823_n.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Rove Live 13938497_1359137667434016_809020712150559433_n.jpg|Jeff sleeping in The 2002 Tour IMG_0864.jpg|The Jeff Balloon sleeping 008.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the 2003-2005 Tour s-200.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the words book DSC_0802.JPG|Jeff sleeping in Rove Live d.jpg|Jeff sleeping in The Wiggles' Concert for UNICEF EAR-38.GIF|Jeff sleeping in Malaysia Dreamworld_WigglesShow.jpg|Mascot Jeff sleeping 18d0b6ad-a963-419b-93ed-c757bbb03627.jpg|Jeff sleeping on the floor 71893720.jpg|Jeff sleeping with a koala 729327701806486.jpg|Jeff sleeping in 2009 38128315_e130b3cd06_o.jpg|Jeff Sleeping on Vacation 38128340_f5e2e06f70_o.jpg|Jeff sleep laughing on Vacation 283207304_d7c186203e_o.jpg|Jeff sleep laughing in the 2003-2005 Tour 405386116_b169ea7944_o.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the 2007 US Tour P1000538.jpg|Jeff sleeping in The 2007 UK Tour 9349527308_d8596bea9f_o.jpg|Jeff sleeping in The 2003 Tour 3033138880_f6aa043e35_o.jpg|Jeff sleeping in The 2008 US Tour 278451377_14c36a701a_o.jpg|Jeff sleeping in a Subway train 304801063_bf6443f8b4_o.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Westbury Theater 321361783_9281cea291_o.jpg|Jeff sleeping in New York City 713819451_61462478a2_o.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Wiggle Town 294469384_2eb3937959_o.jpg|Jeff sleeping on the screen See Also Jeff's Waking Up Skit Category:Scenes Category:Actual Skits Category:Galleries Category:Scene Galleries